


Heart like yours

by newtcuddles



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Newt (Maze Runner), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Newt/Thomas in Love (Maze Runner), Nightmares, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, newt draws Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtcuddles/pseuds/newtcuddles
Summary: Thomas leans in closer and rests his forehead against Newts, he sighs softly before quietly telling him " I love you so much, I don't know what i would do without you."Newt blinks up happily and leans up to give Thomas a quick kiss on his nose, "Good thing i'm never letting you go then."or, just 4k words of just pure newtmas fluff with just a hint of angst and a lot of cuddling and kissing.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Heart like yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just so much fluff, ut has a lot if cuddles and kisses and a tiny bit of angst. I hope you'll like this it took me very long lol.
> 
> English is not my first language and this hasn't been beta read or something so i'm sorry if there are any mistakes.

\----------------

They were supposed to be studying and he had really tried to focus on making his summary. But how was he supposed to focus when the sun was shining perfectly through Thomas’ bedroom window, lining his face with light that made him look almost angelic. 

Newt couldn't stop himself from quietly grabbing his sketchbook out of his backpack that was laying next to him on the bed. He shot a quick glance at the other boy studying at the desk, he was completely focused on his work. 

Newt picked up a new pencil and started tracing the outlines of his boyfriend's face, the sharp jawline, his adorable nose, the adorable freckles all over his cheeks and his lips that were toying with the back of a pen while his eyes slid over the page. When he was happy with the basic sketch he started working on the shading,the soft light framing his face beautifully. 

The blond boy was so focused on his drawing that he didn’t notice Thomas leaning back on the chair,stretching his arms and looking over at him. Thomas smiled as his boyfriends face scrunched into an adorable frown as he turned his pencil around and erased something on the page. 

He got up from the chair, deciding he deserved a break anyway. Newt still didn’t seem to notice the movement in the room, right until hands snatched his sketchbook out of his hands.

Newt's hands shot forward at an attempt to take back the stolen sketch book but Thomas held it out of reach. 

“Thomas!! give it back you twat!” he exclaimed. 

The other boy took a step back and finally got a good look at the page. He didn’t know what he expected when he took the book, he knew his boyfriend was an extremely talented artist. But he had only seen some of the drawings Newt made for school, most of them were simple birds, houses or the occasional bowl of fruit.

It was his face on the page, sketched in pencil, the shading was beautiful but not quite complete. He turned to the next page which contained a beautifully drawn bird when he looked closer he saw multiple smaller drawings to the side of the page, all of them looked a lot like his own face. 

He was left speechless, trying to figure out what to say, when he was startled by Newt snatching the sketchbook back and slamming it shut. 

The blond blushed furiously as he muttered out a quiet “ you, uh you weren’t supposed to see those.” 

Thomas smiled and gently took the sketchbook out of Newts hands and placed it on the bed. 

He then grabbed one of his boyfriends hands and cupped his cheek with the other, “Newt, baby look at me,”

The blond's eyes finally met his and he let out a shaky breath.“you weren’t supposed to see those tommy.” 

“Okay i’m gonna stop you right there. First of all i feel so honored that you even use your talent to draw my dumb face” Thomas cut him of, “ second, you should never be embarrassed because these are beautiful” 

Newt let out a little giggle and Thomas raised his eyebrows in question.

“you just called yourself beautiful” 

“So you mean to say you don’t find me beautiful huh?? well your entire sketchbook tells me something else.” Thomas teased him.

“God just shut up, you dork,” Newt said before pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss. Thomas happily complied and pushed the other boy onto the bed, going in for another kiss when he was interrupted my fingers tickling his stomach. 

Thomas groaned and giggled when Newt tickled his sides, knowing the other boy was super ticklish there.

“that’s for interrupting me when i was-,” newt started before exclaiming “no that’s not fair Tommy!! You’re stronger than me.” when he was overpowered by Thomas. 

Thomas attacked Newt for a few seconds before a sudden twist in Newt's torso and a kick of his leg threw the brunette off him. 

Newt quickly tried to get him to stay still but it was difficult, Thomas was definitely fighting back. They rolled around for a minute until Newt gained control and straddled his boyfriends thighs, grabbing both of his wrists and pinned them above his head. 

They both went quiet as they looked at eachother, both breathing heavily. Newt took in the sight in front of him and locked it away in his brain so he would never forget it. 

His boyfriend,flushed cheeks,bright eyes, beautiful freckles ,messy hair and pretty red lips that were curled into a big grin. 

His eyes stopped at his boyfriend's lips and lingered there until the boy spoke up, “ as much as i enjoy having you in this position, i do have a chemistry test next week that i was studying for.” 

Newt was pulled out of his trance and mumbled a quiet apology letting go of Thomas’s wrists.

He was about to get off his lap when Thomas grabbed by the waist and pulled him against him, smashing their lips together.

Newt took a second to process the kiss until he returned the kiss just as passionately. He adjusted the way he straddled his boyfriends thighs before moving his hands up his torso. One of Thomas’s hands moved from his waist to reach the back of Newts head, grabbing onto his hair, which caused the boy to let out a quiet yelp. Newt deepened the kiss and let his hands wander below his boyfriend's shirt,touching the hot skin underneath. 

Newt pulled away, looking at his wide-eyed boyfriend,and told him “your chemistry notes can wait a day.” with that he licked his lips before pressing them to Thomas’s throat. He took the soft noises leaving his boyfriend's mouth as an agreement.

——

Newt crossed the street with a smile on his face, he just finished his last class of the day and he was heading to Thomas’s. 

His boyfriend’s parents were gone for the weekend so the two boys had the house to themselves for 3 whole days. To say the blonde was excited would be an understatement. 

He got onto the bus, found an empty row and settled in. It took maybe 25 minutes to get from Newts school to his boyfriend's house. He grabbed his phone and sent Thomas a quick text.

to: Tommy <3

I’m on my way :)

Newt put his phone back in his pocket and leaned his head against the window, the constant vibration calming him. He stared out the window for a minute before feeling his phone vibrate, letting him know Thomas replied.

from: Tommy <3

my parents are leaving in 10 minutes so we should be good :)

see you soon!!! <3

*1 image attached*

A bright smile lit up Newts face as he looked at the photo Thomas sent him.

The picture showed the boy in a dark green hoodie making a kissy face at the camera, a few strands of messy brown hair coming out from under the hood. He looked very comfortable wrapped in the blankets on his bed and Newt couldn't wait to join him. 

Newt took a screenshot of the picture and saved it as his home screen, now matching the lock screen which was a selfie of the two boys, arms wrapped around each other while Newt pressed his lips against his boyfriend's cheek while the other boy with a big content grin on his face.

Newt sent a quick heart back before putting his phone away and grabbing his sketchbook out of his backpack. 

-meanwhile at thomas’s house-

“Thomas!! we’re leaving!!” 

The boy groaned as he heard his mom yell for him to come downstairs. He crawled out of bed and headed downstairs, tucking his further in his hoodie pocket. 

He usually calls it their hoodie, he and Newt have been exchanging the hoodie for years. They don’t even remember who it belonged to originally, it’s just theirs now and it makes Thomas feel safe and warm. 

When he gets downstairs his mom and dad are at the front door putting in their coats. 

His mom hugs him tightly and begins listing all of the rules she insisted on making: no parties,no unnecessary snacks,no drinking, no Newt staying overnight.

Thomas nodded along with all of them, knowing full and well he basically already broke one of her rules, his boyfriend would arrive in less than 20 minutes. 

Once his mom was finished going over the rest of the rules, and his dad checked their suitcases 5 times (he was a bit of a control freak) they both hugged Thomas goodbye and their son was left at the entrance waving as his parents left the driveway. 

As soon as they were out of sight the boy closed the door and jogged upstairs to grab his phone and charger. He put on a random playlist and checked his phone for any new messages, he only had a heart from Newt in response to his selfie. 

He quickly looked at what time Newt had texted him that he got into the bus. He should be arriving in 3-4 minutes, Thomas told him he would meet him at the bus stop but Newt had assured him that he could handle walking the 500 meters to Thomas’s house. 

So the boy sat on his couch excitedly, he couldn’t wait to see his boyfriend, it had been almost a week since they last saw each other since they both had important exams they had to study for. Thomas took his last exam on thursday and Newt had his last one today, so they completely deserved a weekend with just the two of them. 

Thomas feels his phone buzz in his hands and quickly looks at the message he received, it was from one of his friends Minho.

From: Minho

me and a few others are gonna celebrate the end of the exam week tonight, wanna come?

Thomas replied quickly,

Too: Minho

nah sorry dude i’m hanging out with Newt all weekend

maybe next time tho :)

Thomas thought about maybe taking Newt with him but he knew his boyfriend wasn’t much of a party guy, besides he’d rather spend the night cuddled up with Newt than sweating in some crowded club.

Minho’s reply came quick.

From: Minho

it's fine dude, have fun with your boy 

use protection ;)

Thomas let out a little chuckle before sending his friend the middle finger emoji. 

He was about to check his phone for the time again when he heard a knock on the door.

He jumped off the couch and quickly opened the door with a big grin, there stood his adorable boyfriend, drowning in a big winter coat, and a yellow beanie pulled over his hair, a few blond strands still escaping. Before Newt could even say hello he was wrapped in a tight hug, he dropped his bag and strongly returned the hug.

Newt broke the hug first, quickly pressing a kiss to Thomas’s lips before shuffling inside and muttering a soft “bloody hell it's freezing.” 

Thomas closed the door behind him and helped him out of his coat and put it on the coat-rack. When he turned around again he was met with the sight of Newt kicking off his shoes and pulling his arms further in his hoodie sleeves. 

Thomas could not resist pulling him closer and kissing him again, this time lingering for a few seconds before pulling back and telling him, “ jeez i didn’t know it was that cold out, you’re freezing.”

Newt replied with a sarcastic “well i did notice tommy”

Thomas smiled before offering “how about you put your stuff in my room and I make us some hot chocolate?”

“God what would i do without you Tommy? I love you” Newt told him, giving him a quick kiss before heading upstairs with his school bag and overnight bag.

5 minutes later the boys are cuddled up on the couch, Newt is wrapped in multiple blankets and his boyfriend's arms. Thomas is looking through netflix for something to watch while Newt is slowly sipping hot chocolate. Eventually they settle on just continuing Brooklyn nine-nine. 

They spend the rest of the afternoon like that, cuddling, watching tv, and talking about little things like school and their upcoming tests.

After a while their conversation slows and they just sit in comfortable silence, until Newt starts shifting around to face his boyfriend, staring at his face,looking like he’s thinking very hard.

“what is it baby?” Thomas questions him.

“i’m just thinking,”

“about what?”

“y’know,,, stuff”

“you can tell me," Thomas assures him and grabs a hold of one of Newts hands.

“I'm just really happy to have you," Newt takes a deep breath before telling the other boy, " and I love you Tommy."

Newt buries his face in Thomas's chest, afraid to look at his boyfriend's reaction. Thomas just smiles brightly and runs his hands through the blonds hair, gently pulling his head from his chest so he's looking at Thomas. Newt's cheeks are flushed bright red and he has an uncertain look on his face.

Thomas leans in closer and rests his forehead against Newts, he sighs softly before quietly telling him " I love you so much, I don't know what i would do without you."

Newt blinks up happily and leans up to give Thomas a quick kiss on his nose, "Good thing i'm never letting you go then."

He slips out his boyfriend's warm embrace and fumbles around a bit before settling in with his head resting on Thomas's belly. The younger boy lets out a content sigh and runs his hands through Newt's hair, twirling it around gently. 

They stay like that for a little while until Thomas's stomach growls and Newt asks him "you hungry Tommy?"

"Yeah i guess you could say that," Thomas smiles, "wanna order chinese?" 

"I swear you can read my mind Tommy." the blonde giggles.

————

Thomas doesn't know what time it is when he wakes up, what he does know is that the way he woke up wasn't pleasant. He was having a great dream about a certain blonde boy when said blonde boy elbowed him square in the chest. 

He lets out a pained grunt and goes to open his mouth to complain when a Newt thrashes around even more on the bed. 

A nightmare, he's having a nightmare. 

Thomas quickly sits up straight and turns on the bedside light. His heart aches when he sees his boyfriends face twisted into a frown, tears rolling down his cheek while he mumbles things Thomas can't understand. He stills Newt's arms with one hand while the other grabs him by the cheek, slightly shaking his head, trying to not startle him too much. 

When that doesn't work he calls out for him.

"cmon newt baby just wake up, its fine im here you're safe." 

He shakes his shoulders a bit and Newt's eyes fly open and he lets out a gasp. He looks around frantically before realizing where he is and that he's safe. He visibly calms down and tries to calm his breathing. Thomas's hands are still placed on shoulders and a look of guilt crosses Newt's face. 

"I'm sorry I woke you up tommy."

“Hey none of that okay? don’t ever apologize for something like this.” Thomas tells him before wrapping his arms around Newt, the blonde happily leans into his touch, craving the contact. 

Newt only hums in agreement and buries himself into Thomas’s chest, gripping onto his shirt and blinks away his tears. 

“You want me to get you some water?” Thomas asks gently, “or do you wanna talk about the dream?”

“No, I don't need water, please just stay tommy?”

The way Newt says it breaks his heart, as if he would ever leave newt.

“Of course I'll stay baby, I’m not going anywhere.” Thomas comforts him while running his hands through Newt's hair gently.

“Thank you, Tommy thank you.”

Thomas stays awake until he notices Newt drifting back to sleep, his chest moving rhythmically and his eyes fluttering close. He looks at him one more time before placing a soft kiss on his forehead and switching off the bedside light.

————

When Newt wakes up the next morning he reaches out for Thomas, only to realize he's not in bed with him anymore. His hand lands on the slightly warm sheets where his boyfriend had been laying, he can't have been gone for a long time. 

Newt groans as he goes to sit upright, he runs his hands through his messy hair and rubs his palms against his eyes in an attempt to wake up. He grabs his phone from the nightstand to check the time.

11:17 AM

Thomas probably thought he deserved a bit of extra rest after last night. Newt was glad he managed to sleep that much after a nightmare, normally he would either spend the entire night awake or he'd get at most 4 hours of sleep. He hated the fact that Thomas had already left the bed though.

Mornings where he woke up with his boyfriend were always his favourite mornings, waking up to the warmth of another body against him, Tommy's brown hair smushed in his face, his chest softly moving up and down and his face completely relaxed. He could stare at his boyfriend's relaxed content face for hours, just admiring the beautiful moles scattered across his face, his pretty eyelashes and his cute nose. 

Newt so incredibly gone for his boy.

Newt sighs again and rubs his hands against his face, before getting out of bed and wandering through Thomas's room in search of some sweatpants. 

Once he was dressed appropriately he made his way downstairs hearing music coming from the kitchen. When he walked in he saw his boyfriend with his back to the door facing the stove and murmuring along to the song that was playing. 

Newt smiled with adoration and quietly walked up behind Thomas to wrap his arms around his waist and burrow his head into Thomas's neck, softly placing a kiss in between where his neck and shoulder connected.

"morning baby, you hungry" He could almost hear Thomas's grin 

"depends, what's on the menu tommy?" newt answers before pressing another kiss against his boyfriend's neck, this time taking his time and pressing a little harder. He brings his hand up to run his hands through Thomas's fluffy bedhead hair, messing it up even more. 

"There's toast in the toaster and I put some eggs in already but," Thomas tells him and turns to face his boyfriend before continuing, "the eggs will be done in a bit but there's a few minutes to spare." 

"hmm i like the sound of that,"

Newt smirks and cups Thomas's face with his right hand, keeping the other on his waist, and pulls him in for a slow kiss. Thomas relaxes into the kiss and rests his hands on Newts hips, gently pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

They separate to catch their breath and Thomas slightly pushes Newt away from him, taking in the sight in front of him, Newt is slightly out of breath, wearing only Thomas's gray sweatpants, his hair still messed up from sleeping and he swipes his hand across his red, swollen lips. 

"God the things you do to me…" Thomas mutters and before Newt can answer he's pushed against the counter. Thomas's lips are on his again and his hands are exploring Newt's sides. Newt lets out a sigh as Thomas's mouth leaves his and travels across his jaw to his neck. His hands hands grip onto Thomas's brown locks, messing up his hair even more as he lets out little sighs.

Just as Newt's hands begin to wander underneath Thomas's t-shirt the other boy pulls away and sniffs his nose with a look of disgust on his face. 

Then Newt smells it too, burning eggs.

Thomas steps back to the stove and groans as he looks at what's left of the eggs he put in just a few minutes ago. He grabs the pan and empties it into the garbage can, while Newt sits on the kitchen counter with a guilty look on his face. 

"you know what?" Thomas asks as he walks up to Newt again, "that was totally worth it."

To bring his point across he leans forward to give newt a quick but deep kiss. Newt leans towards him for more but Thomas is quickly moving around again. This time Newt starts on the eggs while Thomas gets them some orange juice.

\---------

After breakfast they settle in the living room. Thomas sprawled out on the scrolling on his phone and Newt curled up in a big chair, his sketchbook open on his lap, he's just staring at the empty page with bored eyes.

"Tommy?"

"Yeah babe?" He answers without looking up, not catching the slightest nervous look on his boyfriend's face.

"so my teacher gave us a new assignment." Newt looks over at Thomas for a reaction but all he gets is a hum encouraging him to continue.

"We have to do a full body painting and my teacher suggested i'd paint you since she's seen my sketches of you and thought they were good." 

Thomas shoots up to stare at Newt, a huge grin on his face, looking like he just won the lottery. 

"You told me you only drew me a few times!!" He says accusingly.

"Okay may have drawn you more than a few times, anyways do you wanna do it or not. It's totally fine if you don't want me to, I would totally get it." Newt rambles quickly.

"Hey shut up," Thomas slaps Newt's leg, " I would be honoured to have you paint me."

"Alright Tommy, I'll need to make a few sketches first and i'll work on the actual painting at school where they have the right supplies."

"Do you really need more sketches of my face? don't you have enough in your sketchbook?" Thomas teased him.

"Bloody hell, you know I could still convince gally or fry to pose for me instead." Newt tried to come off seriously but Thomas could see right through him.

"Shush you know I'd pose for days if it would make you happy, now come here. I need cuddles." Thomas told him, stretching his arms out and making grabbing motions. 

Newt sighed before closing his sketchbook, putting it aside and climbing into his boyfriend's warm embrace.

\-----------

The following day Newt gets to work sketching Thomas in his bedroom. 

Newt is sitting in a weird but comfortable position on Thomas's desk chair, turned to face the bed where his boyfriend is laid. There isn't much work in it for Thomas all he has to do is lay there and occasionally change positions when Newt asks him to. 

After a while Thomas dozes off and slumps into the mattress, his face smushed into a pillow. Newt's lips curl into a lovesick smile as he adds a few final lines to his sketch. 

He gets up from the chair and goes to sit on the floor next to the bed. He flips the page and starts on a rough sketch, not really paying attention to his technique, he only wants to capture how beautiful his boyfriend is right now, he wants to cherish this moment and keep it forever. 

His hand leaves the page to reach up to Thomas's face, hovering right by his cheek for a few seconds before he moves a strand of hair that had fallen over his eyes. 

He moves the hair back in place, stroking his hand across his brown curls for extra measure. He's about to retract his hand when Thomas hums softly and his head leans into the touch. Newt takes that as a sign to continue so he runs his hands deeper through the brown curls, when he retracts it he twirls a strand around his fingers. 

He continues playing with Thomas's hair for a while until his eyes flutter open and a groggy greeting leaves his lips. 

" 'm sorry did i fall asleep?" 

"yeah" Newt replies softly, his hand having stilled on Thomas's jaw.

"Did you finish the sketch already?" Thomas asks curiously, slowly moving to sit up.

Newt keeps his hand steady on Thomas's cheek, which causes the other boy to look at him in confusion before Newt pulls his face closer to place a quick, passionate kiss on his lips. 

Thomas blushes as he stammers out "So uhh us that a yes or?"

Newt just giggles and pushes Thomas further on the bed to make space for himself. Then he places his notebook in Thomas's hands and looks down to his hands, anxious to see his reaction.

A few seconds off silence pass before Newt's eyes look up to see his boyfriend staring at the page, mouth slightly agape, eyes filling up with tears.

"What is it Tommy?" 

"It's just," he says quietly, "you make me look beautiful." 

"That's because you are Tommy, and I only draw what I see."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this fic i hope you enjoyed it!! please don't hesitate to leave me your thoughts in the comments or reach out to me on twt at @newtcuddles, hearing your opinions means a lot to me and they always make my day!! :D


End file.
